


Pieces of US

by Wuthering_Heights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Siblings, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuthering_Heights/pseuds/Wuthering_Heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H&C, Protective!Dean o Protective!Sam.<br/>Be Still - The Fray <br/>Scritta per il contest "Secret Santa WincestareCattiveComeSam 2015"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Be Still - The Fray   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nUuBjz4Vhc

“No!”  
L’urlo soffocato ridesta Dean come un allarme. A tentoni, nel buio della notte, cammina verso il letto di suo fratello che si agita tra le coperte. Brividi lo percorrono ad ogni passo, mentre i suoi piedi nudi calpestano il pavimento spoglio.  
  
La prima caccia di Sammy. Troppo presto. Non era ancora pronto.  
Dean avrebbe voluto che rimanesse un bambino ancora per un po’, solo un altro po’.  
  
Il fruscio delle lenzuola, il calore del suo abbraccio, una lenta litania...  
  
 _Be still and know that I'm with you_  
Be still and know that I am here.  
  
Adesso, Sam è sereno.


	2. The Mark

Stringimi, stringimi forte, il mondo cade a pezzi, la mia pelle è fuoco, dannazione eterna. Non ti vedo, fratello, dove sei?  
  
“Sam!”  
  
Sto precipitando, non sento la tua mano tesa. Fratello, dove sei?  
  
“Sam!”  
  
 _When darkness comes upon you_  
And sleep no longer finds your bed  
Remember all the words I said  
Be still, be still, be still  
  
Profumo di te, di noi, seta tra le mie dita. I tuoi capelli. Mi culli, non mi lasci andare. Mai più. Mai più. Perdonami, fratello, ho paura del buio che mi inghiotte. Non andare via. Mai più.  
 


	3. Soulless

Involucro vuoto eppure così simile al fratello che un tempo avevo. Macchina da guerra priva di scrupoli, priva di senno, priva di _me_. L’alba schiarisce il tuo volto vigile. Da un mese ormai non chiudi occhio e mi ritrovo a immaginare come sarebbe riavere il vecchio te. Quello che aveva bisogno di me. Come io ho bisogno di lui. Sempre. Costantemente. Quel bambino che, spaventato dagli incubi ricorrenti, mi cercava ogni notte solo per sentire la mia voce. Solo per sentirmi dire piano...  
  
_If fear falls upon your bed and sleep no longer comes_  
Remember all the words I said  
Be still.


	4. Hunt

_And if you go through the valley_  
And the shadow comes down from the hill  
  
“Corri!”  
  
Ti sosterrò quando la tua gamba ferita ti farà arrancare. Ti trascinerò per tutta la vallata quando il sangue che discende dallo squarcio ti farà svenire. Ti nasconderò in un riparo sicuro quando l’ombra alle nostre spalle sarà troppo vicina perché possa sfuggirle. E poi la combatterò, adagiandoti su un letto di foglie.  
Sarò il tuo scudo e la tua spada. Non le permetterò di sfiorarti e la sconfiggerò. Come tu mi hai insegnato. Non temere, fratellone, non c’è nulla che non farei per te.


	5. Visions

“Guardami!”  
  
Guardaci, Sammy. Senti questo dolore che attraversa la tua mano.  
Non lascerò mai più la presa, se fosse necessario a tenerti ancorato alla realtà per sempre. Non smetterò di asciugare le tue lacrime, non smetterò di accoglierti tra queste braccia alle quali appartieni. Non arretrerò di un solo passo quando le tue spalle mi sopraffaranno e il tuo volto mi cercherà disperato. Non respirerò che le tue labbra, e la tua bocca e le tue lacrime calde. Ti terrò sul mio petto finché questa tua lunga notte non finirà.  
  
 _If morning never comes to be_  
Be still be still be still.


	6. Love

_And if you forget the way to go_  
And lose where you came from  
  
Eccoti. Di nuovo al mio fianco. Ci ricuciamo le ferite a vicenda e riprendiamo la strada. Ed ogni volta che il peso della vita diverrà insostenibile, mi basterà guardare i tuoi occhi per sapere da dove provengo. E dove sono diretto. Lì, dove il mio riflesso diventa liquido, prima che scompaia, e un ruvido sussurro prenda il suo posto e mi inebri fino all’anima, mentre tutto di me torna ad essere parte di te.  
  
“Toccami ancora, Sam.”  
  
 _Just know I am standing beside you_. 


End file.
